Olivia Creed
Basic Info Olivia Ann Creed, nèe Marcellus, is a half-human, half-feline self appointed space diva and the titular character of the LivVer se. She is also the biological mother of Kate Birchall, the biological daughter of Councilor Steven Hackett, and the wife of Carmen Creed. Appearance Olivia wasn't always half-feline. When she was full human, she stood about 5'8", 5'11' with her heeled boots. She had a soft muscular build and was very curvaceous around the hips. The genetics handed to her by Hackett gave her lavender tinted deep grey eyes and jet black hair she used to wear in a plait down her back. Now, she stands about 5'10" on her paws. She still has her curvaceous build, but her waist is smaller to accentuate those features even more. Her eyes are now a whitish grey, a side effect of the Cerbeus tampering she shares with Daniel. Her hair is naturally a blue color, but she dyes it to keep it red as a homage to her sister, Jamie. Her hands and feet are actuall paws with retractable claws she uses on occasion. Personality Olivia tends to exhibit feline behavior although she's still mostly human. She is known for comically pouncing on the ones she cares for, and normally distrusts the ones she doesn't know. She still has her rough exterior that shows from time to time, but tends to be softer and more logical than she once was. She is very protective over her family; especially Kate, Alistair, and Jamie; and will hurt anyone who decides to hurt. On the opposing side, Olivia is very prone to overreact, but quickly rights the behavior as soon as she's called on it. Relationships Carmen Creed/Axomis Blackcloak: When she first met Carmen as Axomis, he led her to a warehouse under the guise that Alistair had been in an accident. Jaime Brooke: Maya T'Leena: Alistair Creed: Originally she'd developed a small crush on him the moment she'd met him. There was something about the air around him, and she found herself gravitating more towards him as time went on. They have gone from arguments, to fights, to his reactivation of White Wolf, all to save her and for that, she loves him dearly and more than she rightfully should. Kate Birchall: Ranger Steele: During her time on the Enigma, Olivia met Ranger, Alistair's best friend. Their friendship developed into something more as time progressed. She felt like she could be herself around him, and began to have deep rooted feelings for him. He even saved her life on a mission. However, they backed off each other when he developed real feelings for Quinn. The Sniper Rifle he gave her when they first met in Afterlife is still on her wall in her newly designed Armory in Creed Castle. History Early Life Olivia was born on July 11 in San Francisco, California, USA, Earth, to Steven Hackett and Georgia Hanneman. In a huge misunderstanding, she and her older brother were separated from them and subsequently found by Paul & June Marcellus. Soon after finding the children, the new parents became Red Sand addicts, as they had their own troubles. Because of their constant lack of supervision over their new children, she was raised by her older brother, Marcus Marcellus. In his drugged state, Paul would become very abusive and to escape that the close siblings would run away to the more seedier parts of the city, where they learned their basic thievery skills. A year after Marcus and Norah married and she left for the Alliance, he became reclusive and decided to live a life of piracy. Olivia, not wanting to stay behind without her brother, decided to tag along. Acquiring The Diamond Rose She engaged in piracy with her brother and as an eighteenth birthday gift, they stormed a batarian base. After wave and wave of batarians had been taken down they stole the Diamond Rose, a ship docked there and their target. He became the pilot and gave her the designation of "Captain". Now with the proper means of transportation, they then took the Terminus by storm, even going as far as working for Aria T'Loak, serving as her eyes and ears in the outer fringes of the Terminus and on the upcoming corporation named Cerberus. As the events of Mass Effect 1 & 2 took place, they primarily stayed to themselves and out of the commotion, making a living off of going after Cerberus splinter cells and putting a massive thorn in the Illusive Man's sides. The Destruction of the Rose When the Reapers arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy in 2186 one of their crew members, a batarian by the name of Sarek, sold them out to Reaper forces. As the Harvesters painted the Rose into a virtual corner, Marcus sacrificed his life to allow the rest to escape. As Olivia bid her brother a teary farewell, he drove the Rose into one of the Harvesters as a distraction, allowing for Olivia to escape. Recruitment and Time on the SR2 Olivia reestablished herself on the Citadel after the encounter with the Reapers, but she'd gotten bored with doing odd jobs for Barla Von as it reminded her of the time she and her brother had. One night in a bar, she met a man whom at first she didn't know was the infamous, Commander John Shepard. She'd sparked a conversation with him and later, he recruited her onto the Normandy to use her skills to help with the Reapers. There, she met a plethora of people, including Jamie, Alex, and Alistair. Time passed and she garnered their trust becoming good friends with them all. During this time, she'd met Axomis for the first time as she watched him kill a volus friend of Alistair's named Olo Shan. She went on a few missions with Shepard and the gang, but the time was cut brutally short. She'd gotten pregnant to everyone's surprise and decided to leave the Normandy. Cerberus Experimentation Olivia lived the life of a Spectre's girlfriend and eventually, got bored with his absence and refusal to allow her on missions, since she was pregnant and stuck in their penthouse apartment in Tiberius Towers. In a moment of complete irrationality and in a hormone driven rage, she packed her things and left the Citadel, stealing a ship from the Citadel docks. She'd made a huge mistake and didn't realize it until later, that she'd accidentally wandered into Cerberus space. The ship was attacked and she was taken to an unknown genetics facility, where they cut Kate from her womb while she watched in absolute horror. While being held hostage in a small cell, she met a man who revealed himself to be her brother. She thought it had been Marcus and after a moment, she realized it wasn't Marcus but it was Alistair's supposedly deceased brother, Carmen. He divulged to Olivia that they were planning on making a clone of her, using Kate's body as the vessel. As an insult to Olivia, the Illusive Man ordered her genetics be mixed with that of a felines to neutralize the most "infamous space pirate in the Terminus". Axomis took pity on her and allowed her to visit Kate in her tube for an hour a day, which Olivia would warn the girl to save herself and get out when she could. At about the age of fifteen, Kate took her mother's advice and broke out, saving Olivia in the process. The Hope's Enigma She spent countless hours recovering in the Penthouse and not wanting to return to the Normandy After a while, she opted to join Alistair and Norah on their ship, the Hope's Enigma. There she met Ranger Steele, a man who would become her best friend, and Quinn Clarke, a survivor from Horizon. They all went on a few missions together and after a while, she began to love the life she'd left behind to raise her daughter. During this time Marcus Marcellus reemerged, coming for his sister and his estranged wife. After a small altercation between Marcus and Alistair on Omega, Olivia chose Alistair over Marcus and shot Marcus in the torso as Norah watched on. She held Norah back as they both watched Alistair execute Marcus. Stockholm Syndrome and Brainwashing After arguing with Shepard from afar, she decided to leave the Enigma and become reclusive again, holing herself in the Penthouse. One day as she was wandering the Presidium, Axomis showed up agaun and cornered her. He then took her to a hidden location and brainwashed her to do his bidding and become his mate. Because she felt she'd been held down by Shepard, she began to side with him more and more, making the brainwashing turn into actual feelings for him. A few days passed as she antagonized her friends and eventually confronted Shepard in reference to taking Kate with her. Her strong love for him and his words of persuasion undid the spell Axomis had laid on her and she returned to normal, but the feeling she'd developed for Axomis remained. Death of Shepard and the Reaper War During the assault on Earth, Olivia stuck by Shepard's side planetside, all the way to the end. When a beam from Harbinger struck near them she was pinned under a Mako and needed to be evacuated to the Normandy for immediate medical care. Shepard carried her back to the Normandy and bid her a heartfelt and teary goodbye on the shuttle bay door, as she was dying. Once the Reapers were destroyed and the Normandy was grounded at London's FOB (field operations base), Olivia needed a blood transfusion and a Lung. Her blood type was discerned to be AB- and the field doctors had a hard time trying to find a match until Admiral Hackett stepped forward. It was revealed at that time that he'd been her biological father and she spent the time searching for Shepard to bond with him. At the end, it was she who put the plaque on the Memorial wall and smeared a small bit of her own blood on it, symbolizing their bond with each other and the end of an Era. During the cleanup efforts, she became good friends with Carmen and eventually revealed to him that Kate was his daughter. They then began to date for the sake of Kate, to provide a family unit for her since she'd just lost Shepard. Promotion to Alliance Contractor Admiral Hackett was promoted to Councilor and before he left office; along with now Admiral Alistair Creed, Vice Admiral Norah Creed, and Admiral of the Fleet David Anderson; decided to place Olivia and Carmen over the reconstruction of Creed Castle, which would become the headquarters of the new N7 program Alistair was implementing. Olivia convinced Kate to train at the castle with her father and for four years, they all lived at the Castle as Kate trained. Currently, Olivia is deeply in love with Carmen, her husband, and Executrix to his Executor over the N7 HQ project at Creed Castle. They reside at their Italian villa on the shore of the Mediterranean when they aren't working on the Castle. Trivia *Her weapons of choice are modified dual Desert Eagle Mark XIXs, with specially designed Ballistic ammo. Her new weapons of choice are dual DiamondBack .357's, where every chamber is a thermal clip, so she has almost infinite ammo. *Although she says she "hates" Norah, she looks up to her as a big sister. *Olivia's alignment changed from Chaotic Neutral to Chaotic Good over time. *Her main languages are English and Italian, although she knows a bit of Turian. *She tends to curse in Italian when she's really angry. *She's not xenophobic, but she despises batarians. *She loves to draw on Qwiby's mask. *She loves to plan weddings, as she is obsessed with them to everyone's disdain. Category:Main Characters Category:The Creeds